


Highlight of My Life

by freya88



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya88/pseuds/freya88
Summary: Highlight bromanceLee Gikwang and Son DongwoonYoon Doojoon and Yong JunhyungYong Junhyung and Yang Yoseob





	Highlight of My Life

  * I won’t let you fall



“Yah, hyung, don’t run, you will fall.”  
“I won’t, Dongwoon-ah.”  
“I got you.”  
In the end, Gikwang fell into Dongwoon’s embrace.

  * I am taller



“Hyung, do you know why I have to be taller than you?”  
“I know I am shorter.” Gikwang glared at Dongwoon.  
“If the sky fall down, I am taller so I will resist it that it won’t fall on you.”  
Dongwoon hugs a blushing Gikwang.

  * I know



“Lee… Gi… Kwang… Do you know how long I have tried to find you?”  
Gikwang ran into Dongwoon’s embrace crying silently.  
“I know you will find me, Dongwoon-ah”

  * Be my boyfriend



“Lee Gikwang, will you be my boyfriend?”  
Dongwoon smiled and tilted his head charmingly.  
Gikwang nodded and shyly said, “Yes, I will.”

  * Where is it?



Gikwang nervously texted Dongwoon.  
“Dongwoon-ah, I can’t find my phone. TT__TT”  
“Hyung, then, what is on your hand now…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Highlight's Ready Player Show. I love Highlight interaction in group.


End file.
